NeverEnding Love
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Sequel to my 'Truth or Dare' fic. Brooke and Peyton wonder if they'll be able to make their newfound romance work and if their family and friends will except them. CHAPTER 7 is FINALLY here! Femslash
1. Chapter 1

_Never_-_ending_ _Love_

Summary: Sequel to my '_Truth or Dare_' fic. Brooke and Peyton wonder if they'll be able to make their new-found romance work and if their friends and family will be able to except them.

A/N: Please no one ask me to mix and match couples. This is a Brooke/Peyton story all the way. And like I said before I just started watching the show so I'm still a lil lost. I've basically been getting all my info from other fics until it comes on TV. So if I make a mistake someone please tell me!

…--…--…

Chapter 1 

…--…--…

(A few weeks after the storm.)

"So what movie do you wanna go see?" Peyton asked as she straddled Brooke who was lying on the bed in Peyton's room.

"Why do we have to go to the movies? I'd rather stay here and make out with you." Brooke pouted and ran her hands up and down Peyton's arms.

Peyton smiled and leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She pulled away but put her forehead on Brooke's. "I'd love that, believe me, but I really want to go see a movie tonight."

Brooke sat up, forcing Peyton to get off her. She sighed. "Alright, what do _you _wanna go see? I'm cool with whatever, just as long as I get to be near you." Peyton blushed.

"I hate when you make me blush." Brooke touched her cheek with her hand and kissed her. "I don't,"

"Obviously," Peyton giggled. "Okay, do you want to see Saw2 or Brokeback Mountain?"

"Those are my only choices huh?" Brooke grimaced.

Peyton nodded.

…--…--…

Brooke had finally decided on Saw2. Her and Peyton sat in the dark theater, the second they sat down Brooke laced fingers with her girlfriend. Taking every opportunity to get close to her.

Peyton grimaced at the gruesome images on the screen and put her face in the crook of Brooke's neck.

Brooke put an arm around her. "Baby it's okay, it's just a movie." She smiled.

"I know," Peyton started, her voice muttered. "It's just disgusting. How can you watch this junk?"

"We can leave if you want." Brooke offered.

"No," Peyton looked up. "You wanted to see this movie."

"No, _you _wanted to see _any _movie, remember?"

"Oh yea," Peyton nodded sheepishly. "C'mon, let's go." Brooke offered her hand and she took it. The two made their way out of the theater quickly and headed to Brooke's house.

…--…--…

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna spend the night after all." Peyton raised an eyebrow referring to Brooke's offer earlier at school. "I mean, no school tomorrow, we could sleep in, then go to the beach…or hang out here."

Brooke smiled and pulled Peyton onto her lap. They were both sitting on the bed again. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?" She started kissing her neck softly. Causing Peyton to shiver in ecstasy.

"Yes and I never get tired of hearing it." Peyton smiled.

"And I never get tired of saying it." Brooke said in between kisses. She put her hands under Peyton's shirt and on her bare back and massaged it.

The last couple weeks had been complete bliss for the couple. They had spent so much time together but no one seemed to notice since they were friends anyway. Brooke had never been one to have a serious relationship, but when she was Peyton she felt like a whole new person. Everytime Peyton said her name her breath caught in her throat and she got weak in the knees. Everytime Peyton was near her, touched her, she got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but smile whenever she was around her and she could tell Peyton felt the same. She loved her, and that's all there was to it. The only problem was, they weren't able to share their true feelings with the rest of the world. It was confined to behind closed doors--to be kept secret forever.

Brooke frowned at the thought. Peyton got off her and looked at her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong Tigger?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing,"

"Last time you said that you told me you had feelings for me. So spill."

"Alright," She laced her fingers with Peyton's. "Do you ever have regrets about us…" Peyton opened her mouth to object but Brooke stuck her hand out to indicate that she wasn't done talking yet. "I mean—do you ever regret the fact that we have to keep our relationship hidden from everyone else?"

Peyton looked away briefly then pulled Brooke closer to her. "Of course I don't regret us…I'll admit it's a little unfair that all those other couples get to be all over each other in public while we always have to be at one another's house…but I don't really care about that. I'd rather have you in secret than not at all."

Brooke's eye filled up with tears. But she'd never cried in front of anyone before so instead she pulled Peyton into a tight hug and whispered in her ear; "I love you so much Pey, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She kissed Brooke on the forehead. "I love you too Brooke, I can't imagine being without you and I don't ever want to be."

The two started kissing passionately. Brooke laid Peyton down and they quickly broke the clothing barrier. Brooke kissed as much of her bare skin as she could before reaching her neck then her lips. Their tongues clashing. They got so lost in the passion they almost didn't hear the phone ringing on the stand next to them.

Peyton looked at it but Brooke turned her head back to her and kissed her. "Let it ring," She insisted.

"It's gonna wake up your parents." Peyton reminded her. Brooke rolled off her and let out a grunt of frustration and answered it.

"Hello?" She said, annoyed and slightly out of breath.

Peyton decided to use Brooke's distraction to her advantage. Brooke was lying on her back. She started kissing her neck, then her chest she kissed past her bellybutton…

"No Luke, I know we haven't done anything in awhile but I've b---" Brooke stopped, she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming out in pleasure at what Peyton was doing down below her waist. She pulled the phone away from her mouth so Luke couldn't hear and moaned softly. She grabbed onto her girlfriend's hair and urged her to continue."…Yea, sorry I got distracted. Umm, can we meet up tomorrow? Ok bye," She pressed the 'off' button and tossed it to the side and grinned down at Peyton.

Peyton looked up. "Who was that?"

"Luke," She answered quickly. Peyton looked discouraged, she sat up.

Brooke pouted. "Oh, please don't stop baby." She whined and sat up also, wrapping her blanket around her as Peyton did the same with a sheet.

"We haven't even talked about what you're going to do about Lucas. And we've been together almost a month!"

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. I love you." Brooke put a hand on her cheek.

"I know that, but, were we going to tell him about us?"

Brooke nodded. "I'm meeting him tomorrow to break it off." Peyton crossed her legs. "Should I come with you?"

"I don't think that'd be a great idea. He might feel like we're gaining up on him, don't worry about it Pey, I've got it covered." Brooke reassured her and laid down. Peyton rested her head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you Tigger." She whispered.

"I love you too Pey."

TBC?

Ok, if this is worth continuing tell me. If not…well then I'll toss it. Next chapter Brooke breaks up with Lucas…

Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **thanks for all the reviews guys, I gotta admit, I didn't expect anyone to like it but apparently not too many ppl write Beyton stories, which just sounds crazy to me, but there aren't even very many Baley fics either so I may have to do something about that lol. Thanks again.

…--…--…

Peyton opened her eyes slowly to avoid the harsh morning sunlight that shone in through the window but instead of seeing the blinding light she was used to she found herself looking at a still sleeping Brooke. That's all it took for Peyton to remember that they weren't at her house. She smiled as she watched Brooke slumber peacefully, her chest rising and falling slowly. She looked absolutely gorgeous, even as she slept. _Of course she does, it's Brooke! _Peyton thought to herself and couldn't help but smile. God, she loved her so much. It was indescribable, whenever she was in Brooke's arms she felt safe, even when they were little and still just friends. Brooke had been there for her for everything; her mother's death, her first crush, her first broken heart…it was hard to imagine life without Brooke Davis by her side and now that they were dating the thought was even more unimaginable.

She had been fighting herself over this very issue since the night of the storm, whether or not Brooke would break her heart, fall back into old habits, that notion probably scared her more than anything. What if this was just a thing—no-- a _phase_ for her? Or even worse, just a way to get into her pants to say 'I slept with Peyton Sawyer! I really am the Queen! I can have whoever I want!'. _No! She loves you; she's made that clear! _Peyton tried to push the awful thought into the back of her mind where it belonged, but it wouldn't leave. _She said she loved Luke too, and she basically cheated on him with you! What if she does it again? Are you really ready for that kind of heartbreak? Especially from her? _She sat up and gulped-- her stomach in knots.She got up and started pacing; something she always did when she was nervous, grateful she at least had on a long T-shirt opposed to nothing at all. She bit her thumbnail as she went over all the possible scenarios with Brooke in her mind. _Great, _she thought miserably. _I'm already having a panic attack and it's not even 9 yet._

Brooke awoke to the sound of shuffling feet. At first she thought she had just been dreaming, but sure enough when she managed to open her eyes she saw Peyton pacing back and forth in front of the bed, looking notably stressed.

_What the hell? _Once she managed to get most of the sleep out of her eyes she got up groggily, also grateful she wasn't completely nude, and walked over to Peyton.

"You're gonna run a hole straight through my carpet." She joked, smiling lightly. Peyton's expression didn't change. Brooke's face fell. _Uh oh, either it's too early for Peyton to have any witty comebacks or something's seriously wrong. _She grabbed Peyton's hand and led her over to the end of the bed, ushering for her to sit. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Peyton looked at her. Debating whether it would be a good idea to have this conversation or not. But then what was she supposed to say? There was no way around it without sounding like a complete and total idiot. _Where do I start? _

"Are we just a phase?" _That…kinda works._ "What I mean is; are you going to treat this relationship just like all the others? Is it just gonna be about sex cuz if it is tell me now and…" Brooke put a finger to her lips to quiet her. She couldn't help but smile. Flirty Peyton was hot, bitchy Peyton was cute, but worried Peyton was just plain adorable. The way her eyebrows furrowed, that little line she got between them, she just wanted to kiss her over and over.

"You're cute when you worry," Brooke said playfully.

Peyton tried to keep from screaming. How could she be joking at a time like this? She was having a crisis and all she could say is how cute she thought she was?

"Brooke, I'm not joking. This is _not _the face of a girl in the mood for jokes. Now, I'm I just another one-night stand for you, or what?" She whined.

"Okay, first of all, chillax, second, if you've failed to notice, we've been together a month next week. So to answer your question _no _Peyton, you're not just another notch in my bedpost, and not just because you're a girl. It's because I love you, more than life itself actually. And I know why you would think that, given my—extensive—past, but that's why it's called 'the past'. I'm not that person anymore. I can't explain it, but that night in my car, you changed me P. Sawyer, and I don't care how many more times I'm going to have to tell you this before it gets through that cute head of yours, but I'll never leave you. We're going to be together until the day we die, and whatever comes after that. I mean, if I wasn't serious about this why would I be going to break up with Broody later?" Brooke sighed. It felt good thinking it, but it felt even better saying it.

"Oh Tigger!" Peyton cried and threw herself into Brooke's arms. "I'm sorry, I just help thinking about it, I just don't want to get hurt." The sentence was barely audible through her tears but Brooke heard it just fine. She pulled away and made her look her straight in the eyes, trying to fight back her own wave of warm tears.

"Hey, you listen to me, and you listen good. I will never, repeat _never_, hurt you! I'd sooner die than know I caused you any sort of pain, you got that?" Peyton nodded and allowed Brooke to pull her back into the hug. Brooke felt tears stream down her face as she kissed her head, holding her tighter.

…--…--…

With one of their major problems out of the way the couple decided to go to the Café for breakfast. Well it was actually brunch; they spent a little more time than anticipated in the shower. They walked in to find only a few customers, which was expected seeing as how it was just between the breakfast and lunch rushes. Peyton sat down on one of the stools at the counter and Brooke sat down next to her.

"Something smells good Karen!" Peyton called. Brooke giggled. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you," A familiar voice, but not the one they expected, replied and walked out from the back. It was Haley; Peyton's other best friend.

"Hey Hales, I didn't know you were working today. Where's Karen?" Peyton exclaimed, spacing for a minute that Haley even worked here. She had been totally neglecting her other best friend since she and Brooke started their little affair. How could she be so selfish? She's made a mental note to do something special for the girl later. But then again, Haley had been spending a lot of time with Nathan lately, so she probably didn't even notice.

"Yep, she had a doctor's appointment. Just a routine check-up" Haley assured them and poured two glasses of orange juice and set them down in front of them. "Hey Brooke,"

"What's goin on Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked with genuine interest. Her and Haley had never gotten along, not that they hated each other or anything, it's just that they hung out with different crowds. She wouldn't even know Haley existed had it not been for the fact that her and Peyton were friends. Ok, that wasn't true, she was also bestest friends with the cute Scott brother, not to mention dating the other. They just never saw eye-to-eye on a lot of things. One of those things being their sexual history and the fact Haley didn't exactly have one yet.

"Not a whole lot as you can tell." Haley smiled back, gesturing around the tiny Café happy that the most popular girl in school- _the _Brooke Davis was actually taking an interest in her somewhat. She couldn't be all-bad, she figured. _I mean, if Peyton is friends with her, she must be pretty decent. _ She was always having to constantly remind herself of that. Brooke nodded.

Peyton smiled as she watched her best friend and her girlfriend talk then suddenly her eyes grew wide, and she gasped. She hadn't told Haley about her and Brooke yet! Here they'd been together almost an entire month and Haley still didn't have a clue. This was an all-time low for her, she told Haley everything, even when she still had that crush on Lucas.

"Pey, what's wrong?" Haley asked, snapping Peyton out of her thoughts.

"Uh…uh, nothing, just remembered something I have to do." She half lied and flashed her the biggest smile she could muster.

"O-kay," Haley raised an eyebrow. "So what do you guys want to eat?"

Brooke opened her mouth to order but Peyton interrupted her by placing a hand over it.

She pulled it away. "Rude much!"

Peyton ignored her. "Actually Hales, can we get those to go please? That thing that I remembered I had to do is kinda important."

"Yea, sure, no problem." Haley nodded but looked slightly disappointed. Peyton noticed the hurt look in her friends' eyes and quickly tried to make-up for it. "If you want we can go do something later." She offered.

Haley's face brightened instantly. They hadn't spent much time together lately, what with school, and Nathan, and whatever Peyton had going on. She wasn't going to waste a chance to hang out with her best friend. "Sure, sounds great." They gave their orders to her and were quickly out the door.

Once they were seated comfortably in Brooke's bug and driving down the street Brooke spoke up. "Ok I give, what's that so-called 'thing that you forgot to remember'…or whatever, that was so damn important that it couldn't wait till after breakfast. Cuz you know what I'm like when I'm hungry P. Sawyer and you know it's not pretty." Brooke ranted and turned another corner, glancing at her briefly.

"Yes, I'm aware of what a she-devil you can be without food but I was willing to take that chance." Peyton joked.

"And why is that?" She smirked, resisting the urge to slap her on the shoulder.

"Because I just remembered that Haley doesn't know about us yet."

Brooke nearly skidded the silver bug off the road when the reality hit her too. "Oh god, you're right. What are you gonna do? Because once I tell Luke tonight you know he's gonna spill the beans to her."

"And now you see my problem." Peyton nodded, happy that Brooke caught on to her train of thought quickly so she that didn't have to explain it. "And I guess I'm just gonna have to tell her before you do, because of Haley finds out Lucas knew before she did, she's gonna have a royal bitch fit."

"Hey now," Brooke started seriously. "That's my thing." She smiled and winked at Peyton from the review mirror.

...--…--…

"Why'd you want to meet so early Pey?" Haley asked as she plopped herself on the edge of her bed. Peyton sat at the desk.

"Oh you know, just felt like hangin out with my best friend, is that such a bad thing?" Peyton batted her eyelashes playfully.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying, it's a little weird." Haley shrugged.

Peyton glanced away briefly. She couldn't figure out a way to even begin to tell Haley about her and Brooke. "So—how are things with you an Nathan?"

Haley's eyes lit up. "They're amazing. I swear Peyton, he makes me feel so special, like I'm the only girl in the world." She sighed and a huge grin spread across her face as she thought about him.

Peyton smiled too, she was glad Haley had finally found someone to care about her and love her. Well other than her, Luke, Karen, and Taylor that is. She needed to be loved on a more intimate level, and she was glad Nathan could do that.

"That's great Hales," Haley nodded.

"So what about you?"

"W-what about me?" Peyton stuttered.

Haley cocked an eyebrow. "Is-there-anyone-new in your life?" She said slowly. _What the hell was that about? She's hiding something from me, I know it. Peyton's never been one to publicly freak out, and that was definitely a freak out if I ever saw it._

Peyton felt a huge lump form n her throat. _Oh god, she knew, she knew about her and Brooke! Or did she? _But she asked-- this was her chance to tell her now, before the subject changed and it was too late. She stood up and started pacing, picking at her cuticles.

"Uh- actually, now that you mention it, yea, I kinda _do _have someone in my life…"

Haley tilted her head slightly. "Really, who?"

_Ok, one of two things can happen if I tell her. One being she totally excepts it and life goes on, or two, she freaks and I lose one of my best friends. I'd prefer the first one personally. _"Alright, I'm glad you asked, and Hales it's okay for you to have a meltdown, I'll understand, really."

Haley was really starting to worry now. The last time she acted this way is when she admitted her feelings for Lucas, then broke down in tears begging her forgiveness. That action still baffled her to this day. Is that what she had come to say? That she was in love with Luke?

"Haley?"

"It's okay, Peyton, just tell me." She calmly urged.

Peyton nodded. _Let's just get this over with._ "Right…Brooke and I have been seeing each other for almost a month, we're in love." _Hmm, that didn't sting as much as she thought it would. _She looked at Haley to see a blank expression on her face. _Or maybe it did. _"Hales?"

She looked up at her. "Uh- almost a month?" Peyton nodded.

"That night of that huge storm, we were holding up in Brooke's bug and one thing kind of led to another and we ended up sleeping together." Peyton smiled and her eyes glazed over at the thought of that that wonderful night—the night the two of them finally swallowed their pride and told each other how they felt.

"What about Lucas?" Haley demanded a little harshly, snapping Peyton out of her thoughts. But she had every right to be harsh. Peyton had just told her that Lucas' supposed girlfriend cheated on him, with another girl no less. Not that Haley cared about that fact, she was far from caring actually. She didn't know how to feel. Of course she was happy for Peyton, by the way she talked about Brooke, she could tell this was something special. But on the other hand, she _cheated _on _Luke!_

"Can you say something please? You're starting to scare me a little bit." Peyton asked timidly and reluctantly sat down on the bed next to her.

Haley looked her straight in the eyes. She smiled softly. "Pey, obviously I'm thrilled for you, and I'm even ok that it's Brooke. It's just that---what about Lucas? Does he even know?"

Peyton looked down and shook her head lightly. "She's telling him now actually. I just thought I should tell you before he did. Because we're best friends…we _are _still best friends, right?"

"Of course we are Peyton, but Lucas is my best friend too and I know Brooke is going to break his heart. And I'm afraid that our friendship is going to be jeopardized because of Brooke's stupid urges." Haley spat. _Uh oh, that didn't come out right. _She tried to rephrase that but Peyton shot up in an instant.

"An urge? You think our feelings are just _urges_!" Peyton demanded.

"Well think about it, look who we're talking about here! Brooke didn't get where she is today from having many serious relationships, and you know it too!" Haley jumped up. She tried to bite her tongue but couldn't stop the hateful words flowing out of her mouth.

Peyton scoffed. "Of course I know it! But Brooke's not that person anymore! You don't see her the way I see her, she's changed Haley, I swear she has." She put a shaky hand over her mouth and started crying. Haley wanted to run up and hug her tighter than she's ever had before, but it didn't seem right at the moment.

Haley backed off until her back was against the wall. "I'm sorry…I just don't think I can be okay with this." She muttered as tears streamed down her face. Peyton took one last look at her through blurry vision and ran out of the room. Haley whimpered and slid to the floor, crying harder.

…--…--…

"I'm sorry? Can you say that again because all I heard was _crazy_!" Luke screamed in disbelief. Had what Brooke told him really true? Was she really leaving him for Peyton? _Talk about your crazy love triangles._

Brooke rubbed her temples. Luke couldn't have been taking this worse. _I just hope things are doing better on Peyton's side. _"Luke, I already explained it and apologized countless times! I'm in love with Peyton!"

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" She placed a hand on her hip and stared him down. She knew she should've been going easier on the poor guy but she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I think you know damn well what it means! You don't love her Brooke!"

Brooke's eyes lit up with fury hot enough to melt steel. She slapped Luke in the face and caused him to recoil, his hand going straight to where he had just been slapped.

"Don't you _dare _say that! I've never loved someone so much in my whole life!"

Luke let out a cold chuckle. "That's bull."

"Is it Luke? Or maybe you just can't handle the fact that I'm in love with someone other than you! Or even, that _I_ got to be with her instead of _you_." Brooke smirked one of her wicked all-knowing smirks. She knew, she'd always known. Luke had never really gotten over Peyton, but it was too late now and he knew it.

"Get the hell out of my face Brooke, right now." He ordered through gritted teeth trying remarkably hard not to scream in her face that she was right. He still loved Peyton but he wasn't ready to give her that satisfaction yet. Maybe not even ever.

She crossed her arms smugly. "Fine, but I'm going to warn you, if your reaction causes Haley to be angry at Peyton, I'll do more than just slap you, believe me." That said, she turned on her heels and left. Praying to god that Peyton still had Haley.

TBC…

And there's chapter 2…I know it kind of sucked but I was in the updating kind of mood today. And just ask any of my usual readers, when you get an update this fast from me, it's a miracle…so now that you've read, go review. Nicole 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait everyone. I've had some stuff goin on. And for any of you who thought that lil meltdown Haley had was weird, my apologies. I had an idea that involved that-- then I totally forgot it, sorry. So that means Haley's gonna forgive them this chapter. 

**Other Author's Note: **Oh god, ya know what? I was thinkin about it the other night. You guys thought there was a Breyton shortage? Well, there are even less Paley ones! I've never even pictured them like that! Crazy.

**Disclaimer: **…Because apparently if you don't put these you get your thumbs broken and can never use the space bar again…damn. Lol just kidding. I forgot this in the other chapters so; I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters…cept Brooke. _Kidding_!

…--…--… Chapter 3- 

Brooke walked in the front door of Peyton's house. _..No, our house._ She smiled to herself at the thought of this being _their _house. After all, she hadn't stepped foot in her old house for at least a month. She set down her purse and keys. It was deathly quiet. It sent chills up and down her arms. "Pey!" She called. "Pey baby, where are you?" When she got no answer she began to make her way deeper and deeper into the house, turning on lights as she went, finally heading upstairs.

She opened the bedroom door and even though it was dark; instantly spotted Peyton's perfect figure curled up on the bed, crying softly, her body shaking. Brooke ran up to her and drew her into her arms while reaching across her back and turning on the lamp. She didn't need to know why she was crying…Haley hadn't taken it well. Her heart broke for her girlfriend. "Shh, baby, it's ok." She whispered. Pressing her lips against Peyton's head and rocking them back and forth slowly.

Peyton sniffled and shook her head. "No-no it's not Brooke. Haley hates me. I-I lost my best friend." She buried her head in the crook of Brooke's neck and cried harder.

"No she doesn't, she'll be fine, promise."

"You can't promise that." Peyton muttered in between sobs.

_Oh yes I can. _Brooke thought as she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.

…--…--…

Peyton had fallen asleep in Brooke's arms about half an hour ago and after making sure that she was fast asleep Brooke left the house and headed over to the Café. Haley would probably be there another hour before she closed up. She hoped there was no one else there so there wouldn't be a scene, but either way she had to make things right with Haley—for Peyton.

…--…--…

Much to her relief nobody was sitting in the Café when she walked in. Or maybe that wasn't such a good thing. _Where's Haley?_

As if on cue Haley walked in from the back, wiping tears from her eyes, pulling off her apron. She immediately froze in her tracks when she noticed Brooke standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here Brooke?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came to talk to you. I don't want you to be mad Peyton, she didn't do anything wrong. If you're gonna be pissed at anyone, it should be me."

"I never said I was mad at Peyton. I'm mad at her choice, but all in all I _am pissed_ at you."

"Well then how come she's been up in her room crying her eyes out? She cried herself to sleep because she thinks she lost her best friend Haley! She thinks you're never going to forgive her! Now, I don't care if you're mad at me, I really don't. I just don't want to see the woman I love in so much pain."

Haley's eyes widened at hearing this. Not only at how much she had effected Peyton, but also at hearing Brooke say that she loved her. She lowered her head. She was wrong about Brooke.

She lifted her head back up. "You really love her?"

Brooke nodded slightly and couldn't hide the smirk. "With all my heart. And I know I said I loved Luke, and I do. But I'm _in love _with Peyton."

Haley sighed. "Should I go talk to her?"

"That might be a good idea." She agreed.

"Yea, ok." Haley grabbed her jacket from off the counter. "Um, s-so how did Luke take it?"

Brooke frowned. "Not well, but that was kinda expected."

Haley nodded and made a mental note to go and see Luke as soon as she was done at Peyton's.

"C'mon, we can take my car." Brooke offered as the two walked outside. "So, we good?"

"Not in a long shot. I'm still furious with you. Even though I'm pretty much obligated to like you now that you're with Peyton--you broke Lucas' heart. But on the same token, Peyton seemed really happy—and she hasn't been in awhile. So I guess I have you to thank for that."

Brooke started her car. "Wow Tutor Girl, you're pretty complex. I can see why Pey likes you."

Haley smiled. "Thanks…I guess. But trying to butter me up isn't gonna make me like you any quicker, just so you know."

"It was worth a try." Brooke shrugged.

…--…--…

As soon as Brooke unlocked the door Haley rushed past her and upstairs. She thought about knocking but then remembered Brooke saying that she was asleep so instead she slowly pushed the door open and went and knelt down on Peyton's side of the bed. Peyton looked so sad. Her mascara had obviously run, leaving little black trails down her cheeks. Haley frowned and gently ran a thumb over her cheek. Peyton opened her eyes slowly, which caused Haley to jump. Peyton sat up and turned on her light.

"Haley? What are you doing here? Where's Brooke?" She asked, a bit confused.

"I killed her Peyton." Haley joked. It obviously wasn't funny to Peyton though because she gasped. "Omigod I'm just kidding honey! I'm sorry." Haley apologized quickly and sat down next to her on the bed. "She's downstairs."

Peyton wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me?"

Haley grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "No Peyton, of course I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

"B-but you…" Peyton stopped when Haley stuck her hand out.

"I know what I said. And like I told Brooke earlier; I'm just a little bit torn here. I mean, I'm so extremely ecstatic that you're happy, you deserve it, but at the same time I hate Brooke for what she's doing to Luke."

"I really wish you didn't feel that way. I really love her Hales."

"I know, she loves you too. And I'll be ok with it eventually." Haley reassured her.

"So, are we still friends?" Peyton asked quietly.

"Yea Pey, we're best friends. We always will be." Haley smiled and hugged her tightly.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief when Peyton and Haley came down the stairs a few minutes later, an arm around one another's shoulders.

"Hey babe," Brooke smiled as Peyton came over to her. She wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist, pulling her closer, and kissed her.

"Haley told me how you went over to the Café to try to fix things. I'll have to find some way to repay you later." Peyton whispered in her ear and kissed her neck before pulling away and smiled at Haley.

Brooke blushed. Which she never did, but it seemed inappropriate with Haley standing there.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stick around Hales?" Peyton asked.

"No, I really need to go see Lucas." Haley shook her head and hugged Peyton again then opened the door.

"Uh, Haley, do you think you could maybe keep the fact that Brooke and I are dating under your hat please? We're not ready for anyone else to know yet."

"Yea, no problem. I wouldn't dream of telling anyone else."

"Could you make Luke promise too?" Brooke raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he probably won't be real receptive to the idea but it's really important to us."

Haley bit her lip uncertainly. "I'll try," With that said she waved good-bye and left.

Peyton shut the door then wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much Tigger."

Brooke smirked and ran her hands over Peyton's back. "Love you too Pey," She pulled away to see a huge grin spread across her girlfriend's beautiful face. "What?"

"You'll see," Peyton beamed and grabbed her hand leading a very ardent Brooke upstairs with her.

TBC…

Okie dokie, that might've been kinda boring. But w/evr. Go read my 'L Word' fic please. It's called 'Life As We Know It'. Next chapter Haley comforts Luke and some other stuff happens- lol

Nicole


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait guys. I've had a lot of crap goin on lately what with school ending soon, and my girlfriend moving this summer. It's just been one big ass headache. And if that wasn't enough my computer sounds like it's about to give birth. I'm afraid all my files are going to be erased…but we shall see. Anyway, this last new ep that was on a few days ago was _insane_! Especially the ending! OMG I actually hate Rachel more now and I'm pretty sure Brooke and Luke are gonna break up soon. I've got my fingers crossed, lol.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of One Tree Hill belong to someone…other than me. Lucky them.

…--…--…

_**Chapter 4:**_

Lucas let the basketball hit the concrete once more before he took another shot for the basket. Miss. He had been at Rivercourt for awhile now. Though he had lost track of time he knew it was getting late because it was getting colder…he instantly regretted wearing shorts when he had agreed to meet Brooke earlier. Thinking about Brooke only made him miss the basket again. Usually when he was stressed shooting hoops helped him calm down, but not tonight. He couldn't concentrate—couldn't hit that damn basket.

They're were so many things running through his mind at once he was surprised he could even remember to breathe. He just didn't understand any of it. How could Brooke do this to him? And with Peyton no less. And when did either of them become interested in girls for that matter? Sure, they're were probably signs slapping him in the face the whole time, but maybe his subconscious wouldn't _let _him see them. For as long as he could remember the two girls had always been close, holding hands, kissing each other on the cheek, hell- they even slept in the same bed. But he assumed that was something all best friends did…Haley did all those things with Peyton- did that mean they were sleeping together too?

As that strange thought popped into his head he missed the backboard entirely. The ball flew over it and off the court.

"I don't think you're doing it right." A voice from behind quipped. Luke spun around quickly to see Haley standing there.

"Jesus Haley, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Some part of him was slightly relieved to see his best friend standing there, but another part wished that she would go away—let him sort out his thoughts.

"Well, I went over to your house and you weren't there. And I called Nathan's, and you weren't there either, so I thought I'd try the only other place you ever go…and it looks like I was right." Haley explained as the two of them walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Why didn't you just call my cell?" Luke raised an eyebrow and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"You must have it turned off, because I _did_ call."

He quickly flipped open his phone to see that Haley was right. He had 7 new messages, all but 2 from his mom. He ran his hand through his hair. "Mom's gotta be goin out of her mind by now."

"Don't worry about it, I called her when I found you here." She reassured him and patted his knee. Luke just simply nodded and re-pocketed his cell.

Haley decided to take in the night air for awhile before talking again. It was chilly, of course it _was _after midnight, and this _was _Tree Hill. They weren't exactly known for their warm winters. She sighed before turning to Luke. He was leaning back, staring up at the stars… that's how it appeared anyway, he was probably too wrapped up in the whole Brooke/Peyton fiasco.

"How are you?" She asked quietly.

He didn't look at her. "I'm not really sure Hales. I'd really love to tell ya, but I don't know yet."

Haley nodded to herself and leaned back with him, putting her head on his shoulder and looked upward. "I'll be here when you figure it out. Or if you want to talk."

"I know, thanks." Luke smiled at her briefly before turning back to the sky.

It was silent for a minute before Lucas spoke up again.

"You're not sleeping with Peyton too- are you Haley?"

Haley felt like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. She sat up straight and looked at him only to see he was grinning wildly and raising his eyebrows. She punched him hard on the shoulder, which made him sit up and put his hand over it.

"Ow! Hey! It was a legitimate question!"

Haley crossed her arms and pouted. "Why would you even ask me that Lucas Scott?"

"It was just a joke Hales, lighten up." He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before standing up and pulling her up after him.

"Haha, hilarious." Haley rolled her eyes, her arms crossed.

Luke chuckled again and grabbed the basketball. Haley took it from him and took a shot, making it in like nothing. She stuck her tongue out playfully. "_That's _how it's done."

"You never answered the question." Luke teased and ducked at the ball flying towards his head.

…--…--…

"No peeking!" Peyton ordered from outside the bedroom door.

Brooke giggled and closed her eyes as she put her back against the headboard of the bed. "Okay!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Brooke replied, aspirated. She heard the door open, then footsteps, then nothing.

"You can open them now." Peyton said quietly, a tiny hint of giddiness in her voice.

Brooke opened one eye slowly, then the other. She didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. How did she know?

Peyton was standing in front the bed in her Raven's cheerleader outfit, her hair pulled back, but a few stray curls framing her perfect face. She bit her lip while she waited for Brooke to reply.

She was speechless; any words got caught in her throat. Sure, she had seen Peyton in her Raven's outfit more times than she could count, but everytime she did she had to control herself- or risk jumping her in front of a whole gym full people. She just looked so-damn-hot dressed like that.

"How on earth did you know?" Brooke muttered as she crawled over to the edge and pulled Peyton closer to her.

Peyton smirked. "Oh please Brooke, I'm not blind. I notice how everytime you look at me during a routine you mess up a little. You're practically drooling all over yourself." She gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Brooke flushed. Damn her. She never blushed- _ever_. At least she never used to. It was just one of Peyton's many powers over her…but she really didn't mind. She shrugged like it was no big deal. "Hey, can I help it if everytime I see you dressed like this I melt and nearly bite my tongue off to keep from jamming it down your throat?" Peyton chuckled.

"Wow, aren't you the flatterer?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What can I say? It's a gift."

Peyton nodded, still grinning seductively. "Uh huh, well…I have a few gifts of my own ya know."

"Really?" Brooke tried to play innocent. "Why don't you show me then?"

"All in good time." Peyton whispered before she pressed her lips against Brooke's. It wasn't long before their tongues started clashing. Peyton pushed Brooke onto her back on crawled on top of her.

Brooke's hand left it's spot on the back of Peyton's neck and started working it's way under her skirt but Peyton grabbed both of her hands and pinned them over her head.

"That is so evil." Brooke whined in between kisses.

"You know you love it." Peyton replied then ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She kept Brooke's hands above her head with one hand while the other found her breast. Brooke moaned and arched her back to meet Peyton's hand.

Peyton started kissing her chin then made her way to her neck; smothering it with kisses. Suddenly she stopped and rolled off Brooke, freeing her hands. Brooke took a minute to get her breathing back to normal before she sat up.

She put a hand on Peyton's back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this Brooke. At least not tonight. I'm sorry." Peyton admitted as she played with the ring on her finger.

Brooke raised an eyebrow but still spoke softly. "Why not?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just feel kind of guilty. I can't stop thinking about how we left things with Luke." Peyton tried to find the right words, but couldn't. She scrunched her face up. Brooke smiled at the corner of her mouth. She always thought Peyton looked adorable like that.

"I get what you're trying to say."

"Really?" Peyton sounded genuinely astonished.

"Well- yea Pey, I'm not as stupid as you may think. You're trying to say that you feel bad having sex while you know Lucas is out there dealing with all this."

"Yea," She muttered sheepishly.

Brooke looked at her for a minute then got an idea. She grabbed her hand. "I have an idea, why don't we wait to have sex until our anniversary? It will be more special that way and Luke should be back to normal by then."

"Really? You think you could handle that?"

"It's only a week hun. I'm not a sex fiend."

Peyton didn't seem convinced.

"Okay, maybe I am a _little _bit, but I'll do anything for you."

Peyton smiled. "That's so unbelievably sweet Tigger, thank you." She threw her arms around Brooke's neck and gave her a kiss on the lips that seemed to linger longer than she had intended.

"So- what do we do now?" Brooke asked once they separated.

"Can we just go to sleep? I'm kinda tired." Peyton requested. Brooke nodded and the two laid down. Brooke wrapped an arm around Peyton's waist, pulling her closer and kissed her shoulder.

"Love you,"

"Love you too," Peyton whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

I actually liked that chapter. It just turned out really good. Anyway, please-_please _R&R my L Word fic! I need reviews or else I can't continue! Please! It's called 'Life as we know it'….thanks….

Nicole


	5. Countdown to Breyton's Anniversary Day 1

**A:N/ ** Ok, I know this was a long wait but I got lazy. Before I get started I'd just like to gush about last weeks episode…Brooke in lingerie? Holy-freaking-crap. I mean, I know it didn't show her for that long, and it wasn't even a close-up or anything, but Sophia just looked so damn hot! –drool- Now all they have to do is get Peyton in some lingerie and give them a make-out scene and I'd be the happiest girl in the world. Actually- just forget the lingerie, lol.

**Disclaimer: **this is gonna be the disclaimer for the _rest _of the story….I will never own One Tree Hill, or any of it's characters, so leave me alone already.

Chapter 5- Countdown till Breyton's Anniversary: Day 1 

"B. Davis we need to get up or we're going to be late for school." Peyton muttered and rolled over, eyes still closed, and shook Brooke's shoulder. Brooke made a whimpering sound before she pulled the covers up over her head.

"School's overrated." She griped.

Peyton chuckled as she pulled Brooke closer to her. "Even so, _you _have an English exam today, you can't make it up."

Brooke pushed the covers off of her face and looked at her girlfriend. "We both now I'm never gonna pass that damn class, or even graduate for that matter. What's the point?"

"The point is; if you don't keep your grades up you're going to have to quit cheerleading. That _also _means Rachel's going to become captain."

Brooke jumped out of bed. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Peyton laughed and stood up also.

"I knew that would work." She said lazily and stretched, her arms reaching up, revealing her flat stomach.

Brooke looked at the wall and threw her arms up in frustration. "Ok--that's no fair!"

Peyton put her arms down and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"_That_! If you expect me to go through with this 'no-sex-for a week' thing you can't keep doing that!" She complained and pointed to Peyton's stomach, finally looking at her again.

"I-was-_stretching_, Brooke."

"I know!" She got quiet. "But when your shirt lifted up I could see your stomach."

"Oh…you mean like _this_?" Peyton asked and slowly started lifting her shirt up inch by inch.

She knew it wasn't the best idea to be screwing with Brooke, especially since they agreed to be celibate until their anniversary, but this was just too fun.

Brooke pouted. "Stop it Peyton! You're being a bitch."

"Go Brooke yourself." Peyton teased and stopped lifting right under her bra-line.

"If you keep acting like that I just might have to."

Peyton dropped her shirt's hem in utter shock. Brooke smiled and crossed her arms triumphantly.

"I cannot believe you just said that."

Brooke had a smug smile on her face. "See Pey, I can play dirty too. Just wait…I'll find some way to tease you _right _back."

Peyton put a hand on her hip. "Sure ya will Brookie, see, unlike you I'm actually able to _control _my sexual urges."

"Just like you were able to control them the other night?" Brooke asked sweetly. Sarcasm dripping from her voice. This made Peyton laugh, giving up.

"Go get ready for school Brooke."

Brooke grinned one of her famous dimpled smiles and turned to head to the bathroom. She waved behind her head.

"Love you!" She called.

"Love you more!" Peyton called back. Once Brooke was out of the room she laid back down to try to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

What seemed like a few minutes later Peyton was awoken to the sound of Brooke humming one of her favorite Fall Out Boy songs louder than necessary. She opened her eyes only to be greeted by Brooke standing over by the closet in nothing but a towel.

"Touché, Davis." Peyton muttered just loud enough for Brooke to hear her and turn around. She looked her girl over. She had a white towel wrapped around her head and a pink one around her body. It was wrapped around tight enough to show the curves of her body…which Peyton didn't find fair because all she did was barely lift up her shirt. And it wasn't even on purpose!

"What on earth are you talking about?" Brooke tried to play innocent and batted her eyelashes. "I just came in to get my clothes."

Peyton stood up and closed the distance between them then grabbed both of her hands.

"Do you _really _want to do this for a whole week?"

Brooke got serious. "Of course babe, I told you I'd do anything for you an…" Peyton put a finger to her lips to quiet her down.

She smiled. "I meant the teasing thing, stupid. Do you really wanna spend the next _seven _says going back- and-forth like this?" Brooke's face scrunched up.

"Not when you put it that way."

"Good, me neither. Now, I'm going to go take a shower. We're already gonna be late as it is."

"Which isn't my fault, Sleeping Beauty." Brooke noted, referring to the extra zzz's Peyton got earlier.

"Uh huh," Peyton ignored the comment and kissed Brooke, slowly deepening it. But she pulled away before the urge to throw Brooke onto that bed got the best of her. She took a breath before she walked away. _'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The girls went to their respectable classes, ate lunch with Haley, Mouth, and Skillz, and even got through cheerleading practice with minimal problems. The only thing out of sorts was the fact that Luke hadn't shown up.

"What'd Luke say when you talked to him last night, Hales?" Peyton asked as she, Haley, and Brooke walked through the hallways at the end of the day.

Brooke swung her purse over her arm and grabbed Peyton's hand. It's not like anyone was going take this for the act of affection that it was. Even before they started dating the two had always held hands, even in elementary. It was just their way of saying: "This is my best friend." But now it wasn't just that, it was also: "This is my girlfriend, the love of my life." Although they were mainly just telling each other this, with the obvious exception of two others.

"Umm, actually, he didn't say much. He was really quiet." Haley replied. "But don't worry, he'll be fine." She quickly added.

"I hope so," Brooke and Peyton said in unison. They looked at each other and smirked.

Suddenly Nathan caught up with them outside. He threw his arms around Brooke and Peyton's shoulders.

"And how are the two lovebirds doing today?"

Both girls shot Haley a questioning glance.

"What! I'm sorry, he came over last night, and we got to talking…but I swear, he figured it out on his own!"

Nathan nodded proudly. "I did."

Brooke smiled from the corner of her mouth. "You two had a slumber party last night?"

"No!" Haley said quickly.

Nathan chuckled at Haley's quick answer. He loved how insistent she was with the fact that she wasn't going to have sex until her wedding night. He let go of Peyton and Brooke and put his arm around her waist.

"I went over to see if she had found Luke, because she had come over to my house earlier looking for him." He vouched.

"I think she was looking for something more than Lucas." Brooke said suggestively.

Haley blushed.

"She's just kidding Haley." Peyton bumped hips with her friend.

"Yea, she's just jealous." Nathan added and kissed Haley on the cheek.

"No, that would be Peyton." Haley finally piped as they reached Brooke's car.

"Hey! I stuck up for you! Traitor!" Peyton pretended to be hurt.

"C'mon Pey, you know you want me." Nathan teased.

"Nate, you're missing two of the primary things that would make Peyton interested in you." Brooke said as she unlocked her Bug. This time it was Peyton's turn to blush. Everyone burst out laughing.

Brooke looked over at Peyton to see her face was bright red. "Oh baby, you know I'm just kidding." She glanced around to make sure no one else was watching them and leaned over and kissed her softly.

Nathan's jaw pretty much hit the floor at seeing this. Haley shook her head and covered his eyes and started leading him away.

"See ya later you guys." She laughed.

"See ya Hales!" Brooke waved and pulled away.

"Well, we sure gave Nathan an eyeful." Peyton said as they climbed into the car.

"Sure did P. Sawyer." Brooke patted her knee and drove off.

Little did they know that when Brooke looked around to see if anyone was watching before the kiss, she totally skimmed over someone. Someone who could spread the word quicker than anyone at Tree Hill High…Rachel.

Rachel had been sitting in her car, which wasn't very far from Brooke's when she just happened to glance over and see the two kissing. She couldn't believe it; Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis were more than just friends?

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. She was more hurt than anyone would've expected her to be. Hell, she should've been giddier than a little kid at that moment knowing she had this kind of dirt on Brooke…but she wasn't…she just felt like crying.

And she did.

TBC…

Bum Bum Bum!

…--…--…

I know that was way more flirt than I usually do, but who cares, right? I mean why would you be reading a Breyton fic if you didn't want flirt?

OMG! I just watched the season finale and I am _still _crying! I don't wanna spoil it for anyone so I won't go into detail, but…just have some tissues at hand because you're gonna need them. Gah! I swear to god it was insane! Ya know what? I gotta say something…I'll just tell you—you guys aren't gonna believe who's pregnant! –sniffles- ugh, still crying…I haven't cried this hard over a season finale since season 7 of Charmed…or when Leo was frozen (s8)…also, my friend told me she read in 'Reader's Digest' that OTH is being cancelled. I just pray to god there's no truth in that….anyway, thanks for reading. Now review…and if you guys want ANY clue as to what's gonna happen in the finale, tell me and I'll PM you.

Laters

Nicole


	6. Countdown to Breyton's Anniversary Day 2

Thanks for the reviews guys!

…--…--…

Chapter 6-Countdown to Breyton's Anniversary Day 2 

The next morning Brooke, Peyton, and Haley walked into school only to see almost every surface, including the lockers, covered with posters. Some people were reading them while others were holding the papers and talking with their friends.

"What the hell?" Brooke muttered as they looked around.

Peyton walked up to her locker and ripped a paper off of it and nearly blacked out in shock.

Brooke looked over her shoulder while Haley grabbed her own copy:

'_Guess which two of Tree Hill's own cheerleaders like to practice their 'routine' on each other…_

_Find out at lunch in the gym!_

_Have a Great Day!_

_Go Ravens!'_

Peyton covered her mouth with her hand because she didn't trust what might come out.

Brooke glanced at her then at Haley. "Oh-my-god."

"W-well, you don't know if this is referring to you…" Haley tired to sound enthusiastic.

"Unless Bethany and Lacey have been having quickies in the shower like Luke joked about last year I _seriously_ doubt this is talking about anyone else!" Brooke kept her voice low and calm. She looked over at Peyton who was starting to look a little pale. "Baby?" She put a hand on her shoulder.

Peyton finally looked up at her, her eyes glazed over.

"We gotta get out of here. We gotta go…_now_. Please Tigger, let's just ditch and go hang out at the beach all day. Haley can come too just _please._" She grabbed Brooke's arm and was trying to drag her towards the door but she stood her ground and pulled her back.

"Babe, calm down, it's alright. It's gonna be okay." Brooke tried to soothe her by placing her hand on her cheek but Peyton swatted it away quickly, her bottom lip trembling. In all honesty, Brooke was a little hurt by this action, but didn't show it.

"No, I-I'm not ready for everyone to find out about us yet. I mean, I love you, you know that. But I know I won't be able to handle all the glares and snickers."

"Peyton, since when do you care about what other people think?" Haley finally spoke up.

Brooke sighed. "No, it's alright, I understand. Look, you just go home, and I'll be there later ok?"

"What? You're not coming? Why not?" Peyton asked quickly.

"I'm gonna stick around till lunch to find out who our blabbermouth is so I can kick the shit out of them…for both of us." This got a smile from Peyton.

"Okay,"

Brooke winked at her. "Hales, you better hope it wasn't Nate or Lucas, or else I'd have to seriously consider killing you. And I wouldn't want to do that, cuz you're cool." She slightly joked.

"Brooke, I know Nathan isn't responsible." Haley responded sternly.

"What about Lucas?" Peyton asked. Haley crossed her arms and glanced away briefly.

None of them talked. Finally the 1st period bell rang. They turned around to realize that the hallways were already empty, with the exception a few random students scrambling into their classes.

"You better get going Pey, I'll see you at home in a few."

Peyton nodded. "I love you,"

"I love you too…and don't you worry your pretty blonde head about this. I got it covered." Brooke blew her a kiss which Peyton returned before walking away.

Brooke turned to Haley. 

"Well, better get to class. See you at lunch Tutor Girl."

"Yea…Brooke, are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "Positive. I'd do anything to make sure Peyton's happy…I would even fight one of my parents if I had to. Which isn't saying much."

Haley squirmed. "I wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of one of your punches." Brooke patted her shoulder.

"That's good to know."

…--…--…

As soon as the lunch bell rang everyone seemed to migrate towards the gym. Brooke and Haley stood outside.

"Thanks for coming with me Haley. You're a good friend." Brooke hugged her quickly.

"Don't mention it Brooke. Anything for you and Peyton."

They both took a deep breath before throwing the doors open and walking inside to find everyone at the bleachers, a podium with a microphone at the center of the court. The two girls walked over to the stands but didn't sit down.

A few minutes later, as the noise grew louder Rachel walked out to the podium. A few guys whistled.

She smiled. "Okay everyone, quiet down."

As if someone had flipped a switch the gym got quiet, only a few people whispering.

"Rachel…" Brooke snorted through gritted teeth. She was about to run up to the redhead but Haley stopped her. "What?"

"Just wait, see what she has to say…then you can beat her senseless."

Brooke just nodded and gritted her teeth.

"Well, I'm assuming you're all here for the same reason…so let's just get on with it. Hmm let's see." Rachel said in a peppy voice as she scanned the crowd before she spoke again. "It looks like one of our girls came out to help me come out for her. Let's all turn our attention to…Brooke Davis!"

Everyone either gasped or whistled.

"Hey Brooke, where's Peyton? Does she know you're sleeping with Haley James on the side?" Rachel teased even though on the inside she was dying. She hated doing this to her crush but if she couldn't have her, no one would.

"Can I kill her now?" Brooke demanded.

"Go for it." Haley nodded. Just then Nathan came running up.

"I can't believe Rachel did this." He shook his head in disapproval.

Rachel turned to see Brooke rushing at her. She plastered the most bogus satisfied grin on her face.

"How dare you! What the hell were you thinking you preppy bitch!" Brooke screamed before she slapped Rachel harder than she ever had before, just to see what she would do.

Rachel gasped before she slapped Brooke right back, her fingernail scratching her cheek, making it bleed…Brooke decided to just skip the cat-fighting and go straight to throwing punches. So she punched her in the nose, knocking her on her butt.

She was about to punch her again when Lucas grabbed her arms and pulled her away as Mouth helped Rachel up.

"Brooke stop it!" Luke ordered, not letting her arms go.

"So help me god, I'm going to kill you! If I ever see you around me or Peyton ever again they're going to have pick your fucking limbs off the ceiling!"

Rachel had her hand over her nose. Mouth started leading her away and Luke finally let go.

Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas, she had tears forming in her eyes.

Lucas took this as a sign and pulled her into his arms. After a minute of holding her they, along with Nathan and Haley left the gym.

…--…--…

"I think I broke her nose." Brooke said semi-proudly as everyone sat in the living room at the girls' house. Brooke and Peyton on the one couch, Nathan and Haley on the other while Lucas stood.

"I still can't believe it was Rachel." Peyton shook her head in disbelief as she unwrapped a band-aid and carefully placed it over Brooke's cut.

"Are you serious? This is so something that bitch would do." Brooke spat then pulled Peyton back onto her lap.

"I just don't understand how she found out."

All three girls looked at the guys.

"Don't look at me," Nathan threw his hands up in self-defense.

Brooke then looked directly at Lucas.

"Guys, I swear, I didn't tell _anyone_…well other than mom, but she's totally cool with it! And she promised she wouldn't tell anyone!" Lucas tried to convince them.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged a glance.

"We believe you Scott." Brooke said a little forcefully.

"Thanks guys,"

They both nodded. Peyton gestured for him to sit down, so he did.

"So…what are you guys going to do about Rachel?" Haley asked then took a drink of her soda.

"After what Brooke did to her I seriously doubt you'll have to worry about her for awhile." Nathan chuckled.

"Hey, I made it perfectly clear what I was going to do. No one messes with me or my girl." Brooke retorted and pulled Peyton closer to her and kissed her neck.

"Isn't she the best?" Peyton giggled. The 3 rolled their eyes.

The five of them spent the rest of the day just hanging out. They ordered pizza then watched a few movies. It was around 2 in the morning when everyone started drifting off…Nathan and Haley fell asleep on their couch, Luke on the floor, and Peyton and Brooke on the other couch. Brooke hadn't really fallen asleep though. She was sitting up, Peyton's head on her lap. She randomly twirled one of her soft curls around in her finger as she watched her sleep. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world. She'd do anything for Goldilocks.

She smirked when she heard Peyton sigh softly, but then heard someone else rustle. She looked over to see Luke sitting up.

"Hey," Brooke whispered.

"Hey," He said back, his voice a little hoarse.

"You wanna go in the kitchen and talk?" She asked. He nodded so Brooke gently lifted Peyton's head up then rested it on the couch and followed Luke out of the room.

"Brooke, I just wanted to say thanks." Luke said soberly.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For forgiving me…for being a jerk about you and Peyton."

"You don't have to be sorry Luke, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I mean, I didn't exactly give you the benefit of the doubt…I was a bitch."

Luke chuckled.

Brooke gasped dramatically. "Are you agreeing with me Lucas Scott?"

"Nah,"

They both smiled.

"I'm happy for you both, really." He said.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Brooke smirked and stood up, hugging Lucas. Suddenly he let out a long yawn.

"Wow, I'm a boring you already?"

"No, I haven't been sleeping too well lately." He confessed, pulling away.

"Well maybe you can now."

"Yea, which is why I should probably go."

"Nope, sorry, you're going to stay here the rest of the night. You can sleep on the couch." She scratched her head. "I just uh, need someway to get Peyton into bed. I don't want to wake her, she had a rough morning."

"I'll carry her up for you." He offered.

…--…--…

Once upstairs Luke gently laid Peyton down on her side of the bed then straightened up while Brooke covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead before walking to the doorway with Luke.

"Night Luke,"

"Goodnight Brooke,"

Brooke shut the door and crawled into bed next to Peyton and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She kissed her cheek before closing her eyes and drifting off into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in awhile.

…_**TBC…**_

Reviews make me happy people! So give me lots of them! I'll update 'Message In a Bottle' tomorrow!

-Nicole-


	7. Countdown to Breyton's Anniversary Day 3

**A/N: **Hey guys—_really _sorry I didn't update sooner. My girlfriend just moved to a different state so I pretty much lost my inspiration for writing. It's so depressing. I miss her so much. But as they say, the show must go on.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

…--…--…

Chapter 7: Countdown to Breyton's Anniversary Day 3 

Peyton woke up earlier than usual the next morning to the sound of laughing coming from downstairs. She quickly climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs to find everyone in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Morning sunshine." Brooke greeted as she watched Peyton make her way into the room and to her side. She leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss before pulling away.

Haley looked at her watch. "So, have you two decided if you're going to school today? Because if you are, we gotta leave soon."

Peyton and Brooke read each other's faces for the answer.

"Nah, we probably won't go back till next week." Brooke answered for them both.

"Alright then, we're off." Nathan said. The five of them walked to the door. Nathan, Haley, and Luke all gave the couple a hug before departing.

…--…--…

Later that morning after breakfast Peyton was washing dishes while Brooke sat on the couch reading a magazine. Before she knew it Peyton had plopped down beside her and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"All done?"

"Yep." Peyton sighed.

"Good," A mischievous grin spread across Brooke's lips as she pushed Peyton onto her back and straddled her hips.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" Peyton shrieked; worried that Brooke could not take their 'no-sex' rule anymore.

Brooke had already started planting soft kisses on Peyton's neck before she answered.

"Hey, we never said anything about not being able to make-out, now did we?" She looked up at Peyton and arched an eyebrow.

She thought about that for a second then let a small smile grace her lips"…I like the way you think."

"Thanks Blondie," Brooke replied before crushing her lips against the other girls'. She brushed her tongue against Peyton's lips, begging for entry, which she was quickly allowed. She sucked on Peyton's bottom lip, making her moan softly. They stopped briefly enough to catch their breaths and to look into each other's eyes. Brown staring lovingly into green.

"I love you so much Brooke, you are so good to me."

"I love you too Peyton. I am so blessed to have you in my life." She brushed her lips against her soul mates' once more before bringing them to her ear and whispering: "I mean it," then flicked her tongue on the back of Peyton's ear lobe slowly. That had always been her most sensitive spot and Brooke knew that. It drove her wild.

Peyton groaned at the feeling of Brooke on her neck and tangled one of her hands up in that beautiful brown hair while the other traveled along her back.

The two stayed that way for awhile before the sound of the front door opening caused them to separate.

"Peyton! I'm home!" Larry called.

"Crap, it's just my dad." Peyton muttered. Her heart going a million miles a minute. Both from Brooke kissing her and almost being caught.

The girls sat up, flattening their hair. Brooke pulled the magazine up to her face and wiped her mouth just as Peyton's father walked in.

"Hey Peyton, hey Brooke." He greeted. Peyton got up and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad, how was your trip?" Peyton asked, silently thanking god that he hadn't walked in without calling out first.

"It was alright, thanks." Larry smiled and looked over at Brooke who looked deeply engaged in her copy of People.

"_Hello Brooke_,"

Brooke set the magazine down on her lap and grinned. "Hi Larry,"

"Brooke, how many times have I told you to call me Mr. Sawyer?" He jested.

The brunette got a serious look on her face. "I'm not sure, but believe me, I have taken the suggestion into deep consideration many times and have came to the conclusion that I'd rather just call you Larry." She winked at Peyton, who rolled her eyes.

Larry shook his head. "Alright, so what have you girls been up to today?"

Peyton gestured to Brooke with her eyes that she'd take this one.

"Uh, you know… _boring_-emo-type-teenage-girl…stuff." She answered nervously and went and sat back down on the arm of the couch.

The older man raised an eyebrow. His daughter always had a way of totally confusing him, and this was definitely one of those times. "O-K, sooo I'm a little tired so I think I'm gonna go take a quick nap. Whatever you two are doing, just keep it down, alright?"

"Yea, got it dad."

"Will do Larry,"

Both girls smiled up at him and relaxed again once they heard his bedroom door close upstairs.

"Well that was a hell of a close one." Brooke put her hand on her forehead and let out a long breath. "And since when did I become and emo rocker like you? I don't remember jumpin that crazy train."

Peyton didn't laugh. Her mood suddenly became dark as the harsh reality of her father being back sunk in. Her stomach started doing flips. "Will you stop? You're not the one who has to come out of the proverbial closet to your father."

Brooke looked taken aback. "Excuse me? What's with all the sudden hatred? What did I do?"

Peyton stood up. "You didn't do anything, but as you obviously have forgotten the only person in Tree Hill who doesn't know about us by know is my father, and I have to tell him soon before someone else beats me to the punch."

Brooke stood up too. "Well as you yourself have so _clearly _failed to notice, I have not 1 but _2_ parents to tell!"

"Are we actually gonna fight about this?" Peyton snapped. Brooke crossed her arms.

"I guess we are because for whatever reason you think telling daddy dearest is going to be sooo much harder than me telling two disinherit parents who have never really approved of _anything_ I've ever done! Including my friendship with you! So how do you think they're going to react when they find out that not only are we best friends but _lovers_!"

"God Brooke, shut up! Stop being such a drama queen!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! You're the one who started spazzing out about this!"

They just stood there staring at the floor for what seemed like an eternity before Peyton broke the cold, but somewhat welcoming silence.

"I think we've been spending _way _too much time together. Maybe we need some space. All we're doing now is playing off each other's insecurities and that's never a good thing." She managed to say in a calm voice even though she just wanted to keep screaming.

"You're probably right…" Brooke bit her lip and looked up. "I'll go stay back at my old place for awhile."

Peyton just nodded, not looking directly at Brooke. "Great."

Brooke started walking upstairs to pack a few things. "…Yea…_great_."

…--…--…

Peyton lie wide-awake in bed that night. She couldn't sleep. This was the first time in awhile that she didn't have Brooke lying next to her. It was killing her. She had been playing the events of the day over and over in her head and she couldn't figure out what really made them freak like that. '_Scratch that…what made me freak like that. I'm the one that started this whole mess.' _She thought and sat up, propping her pillow up against her headboard and resting her back against it.

She looked at the empty spot next to her and wondered if Brooke was having as hard a time falling asleep as she was.

…--…--…

Brooke downed another glass of vodka and looked at the bottle and let out a cold chuckle. She just realized that she hadn't drunk a single drop of alcohol since her and Peyton had started dating. She hadn't felt like she needed it with her.

Drinking used to be so much fun for Brooke. She'd do it because it made her feel happy. But not this time, this time the booze just made her feel drunk…just—drunk. She scoffed and threw the glass against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

'_Dammit Sawyer, what are you doing to me?_' She wondered and let her head fall against her pillow.

Brooke couldn't figure out what she had done to piss Peyton off _that _much. It was like she had said earlier: they were playing off one another's insecurities about coming out to their parents. She hadn't meant to make Peyton mad. She was just as scared for her girlfriend as she was for herself…

She picked her cell phone up off her side table and managed to send Peyton a text. Hoping she was still up because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if they didn't break _some _ground on this.

…--…--…

Peyton's cell phone went off and she grabbed it from her computer desk. Brooke had sent her a text. She couldn't help but smirk at the message:

'_Truce?_

_xx_'

She typed in 'Ya' and sent it. A minute later the phone started ringing. She knew who it was instantly.

"Hey B. Davis."

"Hey Goldilocks." Brooke said quietly. Hoping Peyton wouldn't blow up on her again.

"Do you realize we just had our first-official-fight?" Peyton marveled and laid down, relaxing the moment she heard Brooke's sweet voice.

Brooke chuckled. "You're right. We're now an honorary couple."

"Awesome,"

"Totally,"

It was quiet for a minute before they both said, "I'm sorry," in unison.

"I didn't mean to snap at you." Peyton started.

"I didn't mean to snap back." Brooke added. "So are we gonna work this whole 'tell-the-parents' thing out tomorrow?

"For sure," Peyton replied without missing a beat. "…This is going to sound totally pathetic, but I kinda miss you."

Brooke pretended to wipe fake sweat off her forehead even though Peyton couldn't see it. "Whew, glad I'm not the only one."

Peyton smiled. "Nah, you're in good company."

"So I have an idea. We'll both leave our phones on…and if you need anything you just call out for me. So that way it's like we're right there with each other, deal?" Brooke suggested. Even though she really missed being with Peyton she was just too drained…and drunk to drive home this late at night.

"Deal, same goes for you." Peyton turned off her light. "Night Brooke, see you in the morning."

"Night Pey,"

Peyton rested the phone on Brooke's pillow and closed her eyes while only a few miles away Brooke rested hers on the pillow next to her and closed her eyes as well.

…It was like they were right there with each other.

TBC… 

:'-( That was for my girlfriend Jessica. Sorry if that wasn't too exciting for you guys. I've just been really depressed.

Ok, I need to know if I should fast-forward so the next chapter is like day 6 or go in order so the next chapter is day 4…

Nicole


End file.
